


A Meeting of the Minds

by IHScribe



Series: Great Minds (Terrible Yes, but Great) Think Alike [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock and the Weasley Twins are the Very Best of Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon reflection, Mycroft Holmes would eventually decide that the worst day of his life was today, when Sherlock met the Weasley twins. Harry Potter would find that almost as amusing as the three's antics when he eventually got around to telling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of the Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Harry Potter, Sherlcok
> 
> Characters: Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, Fred Weasley, George Weasley
> 
> Prompt: In which the Holmes and Weasley brothers (twins only) meet and Mycroft rather wishes his brother hadn't met the siblings that give Sherlock a run for his money when it comes to their love for experiments.
> 
> Prompt Made By: Terri'smind
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

Mycroft wasn't particularly happy to be stuck with his younger brother for the day. He had only recently acquired his new job as what Sherlock would eventually come to call the British Government. He didn't have the time to babysit his newly suspended-from-school (again) brother.

He had an important meeting with his equivalent in the wizard's government – one Harry Potter – and Sherlock was bound to get himself into trouble. Mycroft sat Sherlock down into one of the seats outside Potter's office.

"Do not move, or I'll tell Mummy, understand?" he told Sherlock.

"Yes, fine," Sherlock said, giving him an irritated look. Mycroft narrowed his eyes at Sherlock, but entered Potter's office anyway. Picking Sherlock up from school had nearly made him late as it was.

* * *

Mycroft and Harry had spent the better part of an hour discussing the current policy of cooperation between their governments – that is, little to none – when a scuffle outside interrupted their conversation. Hermione kicked the door open.

"I can't deal with them anymore!" she screamed, shoving both the Weasley twins into the office, before storming down the hall.

Harry sighed. "Would you two mind waiting outside for now?"

"Sure, Harry," Fred said.

"We'll wait," George said.

"Don't make me track you down," Harry warned them, before turning back to Mycroft. "Now, where were we?"

Upon reflection, Mycroft Holmes would eventually decide that the worst day of his life was today, when Sherlock met the Weasley twins. Harry Potter would find that almost as amusing as the three's antics when he eventually got around to telling him.

* * *

"So what did you do?" Fred asked.

"I blew up a toilet," Sherlock said.

"A toilet?" George asked, with an appalled look on his face.

Fred mirrored George's face and said, "A single toilet? What sort of trouble maker are you?"

"Couldn't you have managed a classroom?"

"Or the headmaster's office?"

"No, he couldn't, Fred," George said. "All he could manage was a toilet."

"A  _toilet_."

"I did the headmaster's office at my last school. This one's secretary checks my pockets before letting me anywhere near it," Sherlock said.

"Now that's more like it, eh George?"

"Oh, much better."

"And you two have done better?" Sherlock asked, with an exaggerated sniff.

"Oh, have we," George said.

"Let us tell you a tale," Fred said.

"Multiple tales," George argued.

"Multiple tales," Fred agreed, "of our amazing exploits."

* * *

Once Sherlock was allowed to return to school, less than three full school days had passed before Mycroft received another call from the headmaster.

"He did what?"

...

"A swamp, where?"

...

"How did he even manage that?"

...

"Well, maybe your teachers should pay more attention to their students sneaking out of class!"

After the headmaster hung up, Mycroft turned to his new assistant, Anthea – a name which he would find out in the future that his constantly-name-changing assistant was fond of and would use several times – and said, "I swear I need to get that boy a professional babysitter. How on earth did he get a swamp into the middle of the cafeteria?"

His phone began ringing again, and he answered it with an irritated, "What?"

...

"Now is not the time to play games, Potter."

...

"In the? Is that where he got the swamp?"

...

"Oh, for the love of... They are never allowed to meet again."

...

"What do you mean too late?"

* * *

When he got home, Mycroft found Sherlock and Mummy sitting at the dining room table with the Weasley twins and Potter himself.

"Mycroft," his mother said. "Just in time for dinner. These are Sherlock's friends, Fred and George, and I've been assured that you've already met Harry."

"Quite."

"Sit, sit. I'll get you a plate."

Harry mouthed 'I am so sorry,' at him, but his wide grin said he didn't really mean it. Mycroft glared at him and the Weasley twins until his mother returned.

* * *

It got worse.

Mummy, of course, didn't seem to mind the explosions and various house-shudders that came from Sherlock's room. Her baby boy had finally made friends, and she was very happy for him.

Mycroft, on the other hand, could barely keep up with preventing Sherlock and his new friends from burning the house down around them on top of being the British Government,  _and_  dealing with the Magical British Government being oh so  _amused_  over the entire situation.

He was about ready to pull out what little hair hadn't already fallen out due to stress.

* * *

Three weeks after the swamp incident (and another suspension), Sherlock somehow managed to paint the entire school rainbow-colored overnight. Splashes of glitter were added to random walls. He was suspended again, when he refused to tell the headmaster how he had done it, or how to get the color off the walls.

The school was still rainbow-colored.

* * *

On the first morning after Sherlock's newest suspension, Mycroft found his hair dyed bright pink. The day after that, his pee turned bright blue.

Harry suggested he prank him back, and Sherlock ended up with a rainbow-colored afro and a large red clown nose.

It didn't help.

* * *

The morning Sherlock finally went back to school, Mycroft awoke to loud noises. He finally tracked down all the noise makers – strange-shaped creatures with trumpets for heads – throwing them, still making noises, out the window.

He moved to his own apartment before Sherlock came home, and no amount of cajoling and insistence from Mummy would convince him to move back.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
